Carta a su majestad
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Así le pido, su real majestad, que no desfallezca en la batalla que continúa con usted como fiel y capaz capitán, incluso si petulantes seres aparecen en su camino, recuerde que no solo cuenta con su fuerza, sino con un pequeño y honorable ejercito de personas que darían la vida por su causa, este servidor incluido.


Oh Dios… lloré escribiendo esto, he tenido esta espina desde hace meses pero quería sacármela hoy (¡Es 7 de septiembre de 2013! Es el día mas mágico de todos) Hoy, como buenas fans han de saber que es el día exacto en el que Nezumi y Shion se conocieron, y a su vez es el cumpleaños nro 12 de mi bolita de amor, así que este es mi regalo. Este "fic" es una carta que Nezumi le envió a Shion durante su viaje, dejo a su imaginación el hecho de si llegó o no a manos de Shion.

… Espero haber manejado bien las palabras de Nezumi, oh God.

**Disclaimer:** Estos angelitos del cielo no son míos… pero aquí me divierto escribiendo cosas cursis sobre ellos.

**X**

_Realmente espero que si llegases a ver esto alguna vez, que ese día fuese tu cumpleaños, considéralo un regalo, como que no me he olvidado de ti._

_Aunque ambos sabemos que eso es imposible._

_No haré preguntas necias que no podrás responder, y me alivia saber que tú tampoco a mí, quizás esto de una carta es la mejor idea que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Antes de que el aire llene de ideas locas esa mente hiperactiva tuya sí, estoy bien, aún los cambios de clima ni el hambre logran matarme, estoy a diminutos pasos de la inmortalidad._

_Al menos espero que mi chiste sin gracia te haya hecho sonreír, algo me dice que ya no lo haces con frecuencia._

_Estos, siendo sincero, no han sido mis mejores días. La referencia más evidente es que estoy aquí sin nada mejor para hacer que escribirte esta carta, pero ya pasará, todo pasa, las fluctuaciones de la vida ya no me resultan ni remotamente sorprendentes, es como estar en edad senil en mente, sin embargo han habido cuestiones que me hacen ver que son solo tonterías que mi ego me hace creer, aún hay muchas cosas que desconozco._

_Aún así, es gracioso como la primera cosa en la que pienso cuando me enfrento a un nuevo reto es "¿Que haría Shion en mi lugar?" y no es precisamente para hacerlo, sino para reírme un poco de la imagen mental antes y relajarme. Seguro ahora tienes un puchero en los labios, no me culpes, eres terriblemente hilarante._

_Oh bueno, me he desviado del tema, un poco extraño viniendo de mi, aunque quizás es probable que las malas costumbres sean contagiosas. Pero te diré porqué te escribo esto: hoy viendo la luna pensé en ti, más de lo normal, fue como un golpe en la cara, porque tú y ellas son muy parecidas, aunque su majestad si tiene luz propia._

_No digas nada, puedo halagarte cuando me plazca, que quede claro eso._

_Ella me hizo recordar que te echo de menos, quizás el frío también me lo recordó, no que seas frío, eso jamás, más bien es por lo bueno que eras ayudando a combatirlo. Maldita sea, sueno como un idiota, espero que lo estés disfrutando al menos, confiaré en que esto sólo lo leerás tú, no es nuestro único secreto después de todo._

_El lápiz está quedándose ya sin grafito, todo lo que se consigue aquí es basura, intentaré ser breve: te extraño._

_Extraño tus ojos observando con sorpresa todo a su alrededor._

_Extraño tu sonrisa, esa que me hacía sonreír a mi también, la que volvía a aquél cuchitril un hogar._

_Extraño tus rabietas infantiles, tus puntos intermedios, el maldito egoísmo puritano de tus pensamientos, tú manía malsana de poner tu bienestar de último lugar en prioridades, la forma monocorde en la que narrabas historias a mis roedores._

_Extraño tu calor, el único calor que recuerdo que me ha protegido del frío de la noche, extraño tus regaños en las mañanas por mi mal dormir, incluso tu terrible hábito de bombardearme con preguntas, lo extraño._

_Pero por sobretodo extraño tu pureza, este lugar carece de pureza, por los mil infiernos ¡nadie en este basurero tiene pureza! Me gusta pensar que algo de ti aun reside en mí, y eso me aleja y acerca a la locura en proporciones iguales._

_Por ende me siento esclavo de vuestra misericordia y bondad, me postro ante su magnificente sabiduría con palabras de más que evidente humildad para indicarle que, como muchas veces en mi vida, quizás he cometido un error, que pienso enmendar cuando mi paz mental sea equivalente a su paciencia._

_Así le pido, su real majestad, que no desfallezca en la batalla que continúa con usted como fiel y capaz capitán, incluso si petulantes seres aparecen en su camino, recuerde que no solo cuenta con su fuerza, sino con un pequeño y honorable ejercito de personas que darían la vida por su causa, este servidor incluido._

_Para concluir, no me queda más que decirte además de que podría decirse que este es también nuestro aniversario ¿no? Te debo un regalo, no me lo cobres, prometo recordarlo._

_Por favor, cuídate, mantente fuerte, no mires atrás, ten la frente en alto, recuerda siempre ser quien eres._

_No nos falles._

… _Feliz cumpleaños._

_Siempre tuyo, Nezumi._


End file.
